Angra Nest
Marsh Angra Nest (zs_angra) is the final chapter of Zombie Scenario: Season 2. Background :A briefing from LS captain in front of the mystery ruined huge facility. Gentleman, I guess finally we've found the monster's hiding place. Dione who has started the transform due to Z-VIRUS infection is now in chrysalis stage according to the Senior Researcher Soy. Now, we should hurry up to kill him when he is in defenseless status. We must stop this devil monster from getting out to the world. Everybody, be prepared. That's all! A scene to preview of a huge devil's creation is waiting for LS team who entered inside the building in a hurry after listening to the captain's briefing. Overview This map has complicated structures and is big in size. However, progress are mostly linear, and there are indicating arrows to guide the players throughout the map. After clearing the first round of the map, players will have to fight with Angra, an evolved form of Siege Type Dione. It has wings which makes it the first flight-capable enemy in Zombie Scenario. Players can use Browning M2HB heavy machine gun in both rounds. New Zombies *Angra - An evolved form of the well-known Siege Type Dione after escaping from Decoy. It has wings, which is the most notable part of Angra, and is also the first enemy to soar through the sky in the Zombie Scenario series. It inflicts poison and has higher damage than its original form, making it one of the worst enemy ever faced by players, which usually forces the players to form a strategy as quickly as possible. *Hound Zombies - Dogs that were infected by the Z-VIRUS and quite small, thus making it harder to be hit. *Sting Finger - Can attack in longer range than the other zombies. *Venom Guard - Explode upon death. Its explosion can injure and knock humans away. Events Angra Nest was released on: *South Korea: 12 July 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 5 June 2013. *Indonesia: 19 June 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Transcripts #''I guess this is the facility where Dione has hidden but we don't have any information about the facility yet.'' #''I don't know what kind of unpredictable situation that may happen to you, so please be careful.'' #''Everyone should enter into the building and stick together as a team to tighten the security!'' #''We will start the operation as soon as individual arrangement is done!'' #''Ah?! Is that Dione's pupa?! It's amazing that it can transform to this size!'' #''Stick together, team! We have to kill them all!'' #''There is a new breed of zombies approaching! Please be careful!'' #''I don't think we can kill that by using a normal weapon. I guess we should identify the building structure first!'' #''Proceed through to the entrance at the left after killing them all!'' #''I’m almost done with scanning the entire building. Proceed to the centralized control room which located near you.'' #''Eww, even a dog is even being infected by the zombie virus! That's look so awful.'' #''This building can't hold on any longer. We should destroy the main pillar to bury the whole building!'' #''There is a generator room at the basement! Move to the generator room first!'' #''We should overload the generator to explode the base support of the building!'' #''We should plant C4 at the center pillar! Let's move to the next target area!'' #''Dione's eggs are blocking the way. We should destroy them!'' #''Please be careful! I detected some incoming poisonous zombies!'' #''I wonder what kind of study experiments have been conducted here?!'' #''Look out at that zombie! Its body can penetrate you in a short distance, so be careful!'' #''Operate the computer and copy the experiment data!'' #''Where is this vibration come from?!'' #''A strong heat wave has occurred inside the building! The building is going to collapse! Make a quick escape!'' #''Let's make the last finish! Operate C4's detonator and escape within the time limit!'' #''There is an explosive type of zombie approaching! Please be careful!'' #''You have escaped safely! That's great!'' #''I've sent a backup force. We need to check if Dione's pupa has been destroyed.'' #''What is this?! I feel that something is approaching toward us. So be careful and stay alert!'' #''That's the last transformed Dione?! It's so huge than I've expected!'' #''I will name it as the origin of evil, ‘Angra’ from now on. We should stop it from going out of the building!'' #''You might need a stronger weapon to defeat Angra! I will request for the airstrike!'' #''Be careful! That is the poison attack!'' #''Angra will make a tentacle attack soon! Watch out!'' #''Angra becomes more violent than before! Please be careful!'' #''This is the time! Complete the co-ordinates at that corner so that the airstrike can commence!'' #''We failed to operate the radar scanning! Be careful!'' #''This is Hawk 3, we will start the airstrike support!'' #''This is the chance! Gather all your strengths!'' #''Finally, you defeated him! I feel relief now! We will take care of it now. You really did a great job!'' #''Please press -button on the power supply switch in the control room. I will make a remote access to there. Now, we can open every door by hacking.'' #''This is the place! We will plant the bomb at every pillars and leave this place!'' #''Wait a minute! I've found a laboratory facility at the upper side of building. Please investigate the facility.'' #''We have to leave this area as soon as possible! There is no much time to investigate in this area!'' #''There might be a clue about the Zombie Virus. If we are lucky, we could find a method to stop it!'' #''Oh no! Let's stick together, team! Proceed to the experiment room at the upper level!'' #''Argh! There is no way out!'' #''That is the secret connector to the other passage behind this wall. Bomb it!'' #''Angra is at the red side of the wall! Watch out!'' #''Angra is at the destroyed warehouse area! Be careful!'' #''Angra has disappeared. Please operate every radar scanning!'' #''We should protect the generator until it had exploded!'' #''I will open the next route for you. Please hold on!'' #''Angra is going to escape!'' #''Run quickly! We will be crushed to death if we cannot escape within the time limit.'' #''This is its unique tentacle pattern! I'm studying its movement.'' Tips *Use machine guns to clear Round 1. *Focus on upgrading attack power first, unless you already owned any SKULL weapons or BALROG weapons. *Avoid close contact with Venom Guard as its explosion injures and knocks you away. *Hound zombies are hard to be hit. Aim lower for better engagement. *Fighting Ganymede is a way tougher. Its mahadash is a real horror. Split up so that you are not sharing the same fate. *Escape as fast as possible when it is said to be. Breakthrough the zombies. Watch out for the poisonous water. *Use AT4-CS or Thunderbolt in Round 2 for the best performance due to Angra's extreme health power. Achievements Honor mission Gallery Loadingbg zs angra.png|Loading background File:Angra_nest.jpg|Official screenshot File:Factory.jpg|Ditto File:Angra_chamber.jpg|Ditto 1371462888_zs_angra_04.jpg|Ditto,the top of the cocoon File:Angra_wallpaper.jpg|Concept art angrakpditto.jpg|South Korea poster angranesttp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 984102_555606934491046_1808813725_n.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1371598949 incso 20130613 20130619 updatebanner-megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia *This is the first map that has checkpoint to respawn. *This is the first map to introduces Hound zombie, Sting Finger and Venom Guard. *This is the first map that has a time limit before the next round can start. Failing to reach the designated area (marked by a huge red H on the ground) by timeout will result in everyone dying and a round fail. If timeout occurs when at least one person reaches the end point, the next round will begin. *There is a bug that allows players to quickly complete the round after breaking down the first barrier. Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Zombie scenario season 2 maps